1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring hinge for spectacles, comprising two hinge parts which are connected with each other by a hinge axis, of which one forms a bearing bracket for the other hinge part which is displaceably guided in a housing with the help of a sliding element, and comprising a coiled spring which rests on a web of the sliding element on the one hand and on an abutment fixed to the housing on the other hand, which abutment is inserted into the housing through a through opening in the hinge part with the sliding element coaxially to the coiled spring.
2. The Prior Art
In order to ensure simple mounting conditions, it is known in spring hinges (AT 502 196 B1) to provide the bow-side hinge part with a sliding element which engages in a housing recess, which sliding element accommodates a coiled spring between two legs, which coiled spring rests on the one hand on a web connecting the two legs and on the other hand on an abutment which is screwed into a female thread of the housing which is coaxial to the coiled spring, which occurs through a coaxial through opening on the bow-side hinge part. Such a construction represents an advantageous prerequisite for a housing which is closed in the circumferential direction and which can be inserted without any difficulties from the face side into a spectacle bow. However, this leads to a comparatively long overall size as in other spring hinges because the coiled spring, which has a specific minimum length, needs to be housed together with the bow-side abutment in the housing.